Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a familial group of three prohesized witches who descended from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has a specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren. The prophecy states that the eldest would have the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister would be able to stop time, and the youngest sister would be able to see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these women is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the prophecy originally speaks only of three sisters, there was a fourth Halliwell sister. After the death of Prudence on May 17th, 2001, the Halliwells' long-lost half-sister, Paige Matthews, was revealed to exist. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. Another unforeseen part of the prophecy came to pass when the new generation of Charmed Ones turned out to be first cousins cousins and not sisters. History The Prophecy Melinda Warren received a premonition that allowed her to see far into the future. She saw many generations of Warren witches, but one generation, in particular, would be more powerful than the others. She foresaw a generation that consisted of three sister witches, who when banded together, would become the most powerful witches in all of history. She claimed that they would be known as the Charmed Ones, and would battle and vanquish the evilest beings of all time. Her vision also allowed her to see each of the sisters powers, and she stated that the eldest sister would be able to move things with her mind, the middle sister would be able to stop time, and the youngest sister would be able to see the past. 1999 Charmed Ones In 1999, the three Halliwell sisters, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe, lived together in the Halliwell Manor for the first time in years. On her first night home, Phoebe discovered that the Manor had an attic that was once sealed off. The attic door opened and Phoebe discovered an ancient book that was titled, "The Book of Shadows". She opened the book and read an incantation that granted the three sisters with magical powers. Akin to the prophecy, Prudence, the eldest sister, was given the gift of Telekinesis, Piper, the middle sister, was given the power of Molecular Immobilization, and the youngest sister, Phoebe, was given the power of Premonition. Although Prudence and Piper were reluctant to believe their sister and accept their Wiccan heritage, they eventually learned that Phoebe was telling the truth and accepted their destiny. Together, the three sisters started fighting and vanquishing Warlocks, Demons, and various other evil beings. Over the years, their powers grew as they did, and their sisterly bond strengthened to something unbreakable. On May 17th, 2001, after three years of battling demons, Prudence was murdered by The Source of All Evil's assassin, Shax. She died after she jumped in the way of an energy ball to save an innocent from dying. The Charmed Ones were thought to have been nullified, and the scales of good and evil greatly tipped to the side of Evil. This left the still-living Charmed Ones extremely vulnerable and open to attacks. Reconstituting the Charmed Ones On the night before Prudence's funeral, Piper cast a, "To Call a Lost Witch" spell, in hopes of bringing her sister back from the dead. The spell failed to bring Prudence back to life, however, it brought their long-lost half-sister Paige Matthews to the sisters instead. They discovered that Paige was the only daughter of Patty Halliwell and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Due to Paige's existence, the Charmed Ones were reconstituted, and they were able to continue fighting evil beings. Because of the new dynamic, the order in which the powers rightfully belonged was altered. Instead, the eldest sister, Piper, had the power to freeze time, the middle sister, Phoebe, had the power to see the past, present, and future, and the youngest sister, Paige, had the hybrid-power of Telekinesis, known as Telekinetic Orbing. It took Piper and Phoebe a long time to fully accept Paige, but when they finally did, the Charmed Ones were able to return to their full duty as protectors of the innocent. The bond between these three sisters became unbreakable, and together, they vanquished a number of demons and evil beings, including the Source of All Evil, until their official retirement years later, when their children were old enough to carry the mantle on their own. Second Generation In the year 2030, the eldest female children of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, learned that they were the new Charmed Ones. While this was a shock to them all, what was more surprising, was the fact that the three girls were cousins and not sisters. They also had varying powers that didn't quite fit the prophecy, due to their hybrid nature. After delivering the news to the girls, Prue read the Dominus Trinus, and she and her two cousins were blessed with The Power of Three. The new order of powers being that the eldest cousin, Prue Halliwell, having both Telekinesis and Premonition, the middle cousin, Melinda Halliwell, having the power of Molecular Immobilization, while the youngest cousin, Tamora Mitchell, has a hybrid form of Telekinesis. Together and one of the strongest groups in the world these new Charmed Ones picked up where their mothers left out and vanquished a slew of evil magical beings. Known Charmed Ones First Generation * Prudence Halliwell -- Prudence Halliwell was the oldest sister of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. She was a Charmed One until her death in 2001 at the hands of the demon Shax. (1998-2001) *Piper Halliwell -- The middle sister of Prue/Phoebe Halliwell and oldest sister of Paige Matthews. *Phoebe Halliwell -- The youngest Charmed One, and the middle sister of the reconstituted Charmed Ones. Reconstituted Charmed Ones After the death of Prudence Halliwell in 2001, the Charmed Ones were reconstituted. * Piper Halliwell -- The now older sister of Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. * Phoebe Halliwell -- The now middle sister, and the younger sister of Piper and the older sister of Paige. * Paige Matthews -- Paige is the half-sister of the other Charmed Ones and is Whitelighter-Witch. After Prue's death in 2001, she found her half-sisters and became a Charmed One. Second Generation * Prue Brianna Johanna Halliwell -- The eldest Charmed One and a Cupid-Witch. * Prudence Melinda Halliwell -- Middle Charmed One and the only witch in the second generation of Charmed Ones. * Patricia Tamora Mitchell -- The youngest Charmed One and a whitelighter-witch. Notes and Trivia * The original prophecy has been shown to be wrong on a number of occasions when circumstance forced it to change; ** After Prudence's death, the eldest sister had the power to freeze time, the middle sister could see the past, and the youngest sister could move objects with her mind; ** The original prophecy called for three sister witches, however, the second generation was made of two witches and one Whitelighter-Witch. The third generation was also an exception to this, as they are three cousins. Also, only one cousin is a Witch, while the others are a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid and Cupid-Witch hybrid respectively; * The Charmed Ones are not the most powerful collective, as the Twice-Blessed Children have been shown to be stronger. Also, the Destined Ones might be stronger as well, though this hasn't been shown in depth; ** However, the prophecy might not have been wrong about the Charmed Ones being the most powerful witches of all time, as the first generation were the most powerful witches at the time. However, each generation a hybrid has been added to the collective, making them no longer the most powerful full witches; * Every generation of Charmed Ones so far has names that start with the letter P; * According to a Shadow Witches prophecy, Prue and Wyatt's daughters will eventually inherit the Power of Three and become the new Charmed Ones; Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Ones Category:Characters Category:Collectives Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witches Category:Groups Category:Warren Category:Magical Connection